


死掉的你

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 我站在旁邊發呆，便利商店的玻璃後有一個看起來像是上班族的女性，她正吃著泡麵，看起來非常疲憊，一邊吸麵，一邊低著頭滑著手機。我想著不要擋住她的視線，於是默默地往旁邊挪動。這麼一挪動，我發現對面的鬆餅店站了一個男人，不知道為什麼我就是突然注意到了。男人站在那裡，看起來似乎很徬徨，臉色難看，好像即將暈絕一樣。他穿著白襯衫，但袖口和衣領都泛黃了，沒有繫上領帶，扣子也沒扣好，沒什麼菁英的形象。
Kudos: 1





	死掉的你

**Author's Note:**

> ※有主要角色死亡（看標題就知道，但還是提醒一下）

1.

不知道為什麼我在便利商店門口，當「噹噹噹噹——噹、噹、噹、噹——」響起的時候，我才連忙退到旁邊，一個穿著高中制服的男孩幾乎與我擦肩而過，幸好他低著頭，才沒有注意到我擋在門口很久了，否則我可能會收到一個白眼。

我站在旁邊發呆，便利商店的玻璃後有一個看起來像是上班族的女性，她正吃著泡麵，看起來非常疲憊，一邊吸麵，一邊低著頭滑著手機。我想著不要擋住她的視線，於是默默地往旁邊挪動。

這麼一挪動，我發現對面的鬆餅店站了一個男人，不知道為什麼我就是突然注意到了。男人站在那裡，看起來似乎很徬徨，臉色難看，好像即將暈絕一樣。他穿著白襯衫，但袖口和衣領都泛黃了，沒有繫上領帶，扣子也沒扣好，沒什麼菁英的形象。

我想起來了，我之前很喜歡和男友去這家店吃鬆餅。這家鬆餅店不大，並沒有座位可以內用，所以我們時常買了便邊吃邊走回家。大多時候我們會在這裡的便利商店先買幾根冰棒，吃完鬆餅的時候正好回到家，嘴饞的我們便又可以再吃根冰棒——有時候是吃其他棒啦，但這是黃腔了，沒有打上限制級就不好繼續說下去。

男人看起來有點過於纖細，我懷疑他的臉頰也凹陷了。他在外面徘徊了好一陣子，不過身上沒有公事包之類的東西，我推測他沒有帶錢包，平坦的口袋很明顯他的手機同樣不在身上，要求助於誰是不可能的。

我傻傻地站在那裡，看著對面的男人來回踱步，不免得有點心疼。男人的臉很蒼白的關係，我這才發現他的頭髮很黑，而且看起來很軟，不過有點太長了，白皙的後頸被遮住。

老闆低著頭認真地烤鬆餅，正巧有一對情侶靠近了，女的枕在男的臂膀上，男的摟著女的的腰，兩個人活像是黏在一起史萊姆，說是水乳交融是差了點，但也相差無幾。

男人看見情侶竟慌了神，低著頭往旁邊挪了挪，讓這對情侶便理所當然地佔據了點餐的位置。

「你要吃什麼？」

「我要吃你，寶貝。」

「凹嗚——」

熱戀的情侶沒有了智商也沒了臉皮。

男人在旁邊排回了一下還是不願意離開，只能眼巴巴地看著開始用寶寶語點餐的情侶。我十分地在意，頻頻想起和男友在這家鬆餅店的回憶。

那個時候的我們也是這樣。但因為都是男人的關係，我們做不到這麼親暱，只能趁著老闆低頭的時候偷偷地牽手，然後又害怕對面的人看見而迅速放開。

你想吃什麼？我會這麼問，得稍微低頭才能看見男友的臉。

我喜歡看男友的側臉，即使已經在一起很長的時間了，我偶爾還是能看見他泛紅的耳根子，怎麼樣都看不膩。

真是懷念。或許因為如此，我竟不由自主地往對面的鬆餅店走。過馬路的時候我停下了腳步，左右張望了好一會，確定沒有車才小心翼翼地繼續通過。

剛靠近的時候我便聽到女生嬌瞋：「你不是喜歡草莓口味的嗎？」

「但寶包喜歡巧克力不是嗎？」

「吼——你真的很討厭耶鼻鼻！」

如此一來一往，也只有賺錢的老闆可以做到全然無視。情侶忘我地沉溺在自己的世界，男人非但沒有感到尷尬，反而渴望似地看著他們。我看著男人的臉，發現他的右臉頰有一顆痣，看起來有點可愛。

不知道為什麼我很在意他，正想走過去和他搭話，但他卻放棄似地轉身就走，連鬆餅也不買了。

「等……」我的聲音卡在喉嚨。

我困惑地看著男人遠去的背影。身上的襯衫被好好地紮進去，這讓男人的腰看起來很細，但我的眼神卻無法克制地往下飄。

他有一個很色情的屁股。我想。

2.

太過在意的緣故，我跟著男人回家了，像個跟蹤狂變態一樣，男人住在一間看起來滿高級的公寓。我看著成雙入對以及帶著孩子的父母，心想難道這個男人很有錢？這看起來不像是個普通上班族能負擔的。

我在樓下抽菸，原本只是一種直覺，但當二樓的窗戶亮起時，我的心臟狂跳——男人就住在那裡。我只能看見他纖細的剪影，但不難看出以男人的標準而言，他顯得過於纖細。我又想到他在鬆餅店時憔悴的模樣，心想這個男人到底是發生什麼事了呢？

此時，身後忽然傳來稚嫩的童音，是一個很長的「咦」。我轉過頭，看見一個小男孩張大嘴巴，傻愣愣地看抬頭看著我。接他下課的父親顯得心不在焉，一手拿的手機，另一隻手牽的男孩，但眼睛只盯著螢幕。

爸爸看手機，男孩就盯著我瞧。我趕快把菸熄了，尷尬地對著他揮了揮手。這讓我想起來，我和男友曾經討論過小孩這回事。

「我想要小孩。」男友用細細軟軟的聲音這麼說。

他曾說過「娘娘腔」這個詞跟了他很多年，反而在滿是男生的高中生活被摘掉。「小白」，他們這麼叫他，因為他很白又很軟的樣子，看起來就像是白色的麻糬，所以被親暱地稱作小白。

我不是很確定：「小孩？」

小白見我猶豫，竟露出了緊張的表情。我安撫他，他就像是小動物一樣容易受驚，如果也能輕易受精就好了，我每個晚上射進去大概能讓他懷孕好幾次，可惜生理上是不可能的。

「我想要小孩……」小白遲疑，「如果你不想……」

我連忙說：「我沒有不想。」我小心地圈住他的腰，他的腰很細，一下子就能抱住。我國高中都是游泳校隊的，膚色相較之下黝黑得多，手臂也粗他一圈。

小白說：「你不要勉強，如果不想就不要。」我大概是戳到小白的痛點了。他的意思我很清楚：我不希望有人和我一樣是不被期待的。

「不是的。」我說：「我也想。」我其實想說的是：你是被期待的，被我。我們很小的時候就認識了，算是青梅竹馬。小時的我總是聽見他們的家暴聲，母親也報警過很多次，但最後都不了了之。

一直到小白國中的時候他的父母終於離婚了，監護權雖然判給父親，但至此那個男人卻消失了，久而久之小白便成為我們家的一份子。

我尷尬地說：「錢……」

小白很明顯地鬆了一口氣，露出了不好意思的笑容說：對不起，我太急了。

其實真正的原因不是錢，而是男人跟男人不能結婚，更別提小孩了。我猜小白的意思是去歐洲或美國，但這也跟錢息息相關。小白總說他的家庭不完整，多虧我的母親和我，他才成為「人類」。

他想和我組成家庭。

回過神，我對那個男孩莫名有了一點好感。我對著他扮了一個鬼臉，然後連忙往旁邊讓。那位父親的手都鬆開了，眼睛還只盯著螢幕。我十分不滿，但也無可奈何。

為了不讓這裡的居民誤會我是壞人，我只好遲疑地緩步離開，他們報警我可吃不完兜著走。

臨走之前我抬頭看向二樓，窗戶燈已經暗了，我竟然有點失望。

3.

我大概是真的是個變態。

隔天，我竟然又回到了男人居住的公寓。躲在電線桿後面等了好一陣子，下午的時候終於男人終於出現了。他還是昨天的打扮：泛黃的白色襯衫，西裝褲、皮鞋，過長的軟髮，憔悴的臉。不過這次他後面的口袋鼓起了一塊，似乎帶了皮夾。

他今天要去哪呢？

我的跟蹤技巧著實拙劣，但也幸虧他心神不寧，並沒有注意後面有一個心懷不軌的男人。

男人住的公寓很新位置也很好，走沒幾步便是熱鬧的餐廳列在兩旁的街道，但和過於蒼白的他並不搭。

他走近一家咖啡廳，平日的咖啡廳人不算很多，但果然還是情侶的聖地。一對情侶卿卿我我地排在男人前面，親暱程度與昨天那對有過之而無不及，看得我都有點嫉妒了。

男人似乎直不起腰，只是低著頭，彷彿這樣站著已經耗盡力氣。

對了，這家咖啡廳我和小白也很常來。通常是假日的時候，同性情侶似乎越來越被習以為常，只有在情侶為患的時候，我們才會大膽地牽手並且不輕易放開。我有時候會環住小白的腰，並不是什麼男人的驕傲，只是單純地因為他的腰很好摸，幹他的時候我會掐得很緊，在外面的時候也想摸兩把罷了。

但因為小白很抗拒，「娘娘腔」的標籤佔據了他的青春期，烙下了恐懼的痕跡，他已經抗拒得有些扭曲。但我心疼他，所以通常會退讓。

沒想到這個男人也會來這家店。他排在情侶後面，櫃檯的服務生熟練地詢問情侶。懷念的緣故，我本打算也腆著臉跟在後面，但即將跨過門口的瞬間，我感覺到一道無形的牆。

我進不去。

我瞥向咖啡廳的玻璃，從這裡可以看見裡面零星的人，但卻無法映照出我的身影。

為什麼……？

我一呆，那道「牆」讓我往後一彈，我沒注意到男人已經進去了，還坐到那塊玻璃後的兩人座位。

那是我和小白經常指定的位置，因為可以這裡看見外頭。我們會一邊聊天一邊觀察外面的人，小白覺得這麼做很有趣，我們會就這樣消磨掉一整個下午。

小白說：「觀察一下就會覺得我們完全不特別、一點也不突兀。」

這個城市相愛的情侶很多，男男女女，有時候我們也看不出確切的生理性別。但這裡的人非常冷漠，絲毫不在意，只是冷淡地和每個相愛的人們擦肩而過。

我很喜歡這座城市的冷漠，並且認為這是一個優點。小白苦著臉說：除了搭錯公車但沒人會幫你這點。

哈。我笑。小白對這個城市的公車很不在行，這對他而言太難了，盯著站牌旁的時刻表跟地圖也搞不懂。有時候我會開車去接他，偶爾是去某個捷運站找他。

我覺得他很可愛，但小白卻很挫敗。

我看見男人低下頭，黑如夜的髮絲中露出了和小白一模一樣的耳朵。小白的耳朵很像精靈，有點尖尖的，我很喜歡咬，但小白卻永遠自卑，總用頭髮遮住。

黑色的軟髮滑過腮幫子，我盯著男人的側臉，他的下巴太尖了，我記得我很認真地養胖他，不該是這副削瘦的模樣。

他在發抖。但是，我很確定男人沒有哭。小白對於不流淚這點很堅持，只有生理眼淚是被允許的，因為他再也不要成為大家口中的「娘娘腔」了。

我看見男人顫抖著手從口袋拿出皮夾，再靠近玻璃一點，我的身影卻一點也沒有出現，連根頭髮也沒有。

唉。我喃喃：老天爺怎麼這麼殘酷。

小白翻開皮夾，裡面有一張合照——是我和小白大學剛畢業的模樣。那時的我們還很年輕，小白的頭髮比現在要短很多，照片裡的他努力地墊起腳尖，我則在旁邊顯得有些玩世不恭，還故意壓著他的腦袋。

我們都穿著西裝，年輕的臉上滿是希望。

小白全身發抖，捏著皮夾的手抖得不像話，幸好平日這裡只有兩個店員，一個在門口，一個似乎在內場幫忙。

我曾對小白說：我會守護你一輩子。我背棄了這個諾言，甚至到現在才想起來——我已經死了。

死人是做不了任何事的。

小白站了起來，我大叫：小白！我瘋狂地敲著玻璃，但他一點也沒看見，看起來搖搖欲墜，跌跌撞撞地離開座位。經過那對情侶的時候，我聽見男生柔聲地對女生說：我愛你。

我吼著：「我愛你！」

我愛你啊。我愛你。我愛你啊……

小白無神地走出這家咖啡廳，他什麼也沒點，似乎只是在回味我們曾經的回憶。

我多希望他可以哭泣，然後能有個不太冷漠的誰來安慰他。然而他很倔強，只是紅著眼睛，慢慢地走了出去，每走一下就抖一下，好像很吃力，痛到不行。

櫃檯的服務生只知道低頭看著手機，我第一次對無關的人感到由衷的憤怒，但真正恨的還是我自己。

我已經死了。

我再也無法牽起他的手，擁抱他，安慰他，告訴他我永遠都在。

4.

小白拖著腳步慢慢地走，幸好這裡是人行道，除了時不時有機車上來找車位以外並不太危險。

對了，我們時常會走在這條街上，為了消食，又或者只是單純地想要聊天。

小白說：走路的時候我才能思考。他的腦袋大概是跟四肢連結得緊密，若不是如此，他會難以思考。我覺得很可愛。

他經過一個十字路口，這裡的車流很快，我瞧見小紅人下面有一支百合。

我很喜歡百合，尤其是白色的百合。小白第一次知道的時候很驚訝，大概是因為我很坦然地承認，毫不隱藏這點讓他吃驚。我是同志，但我擁有一切陽剛的特質，身材也很高大，膚色健康，爽朗而且陽光，所以當我說出喜歡百合時，眾人只是一愣，隨即有女生笑著說：這種反差好可愛喔！

眾人哈哈大笑，女孩子看我的次數也多了。

小白說他不行，因為他沒有足夠的陽剛可以平衡這份陰柔。那天公司的聚會他顯得很沉默，我只是想將某個混蛋為了戲謔他而加諸而上的話題拔開，才這麼做的，並不是為了更受女人歡迎。

那天我們難得地吵架了。我就連吵架都很符合社會對男人的期待：足夠陽剛、帶點暴力。小白說過他討厭哭泣，因為他不想當「娘娘腔」，但那天他卻哭了。

我已經很多年沒見到他哭，當下腦袋一片空白。

回過神的時候，我只能選擇抱著他，手足無措。他越哭就越慌張，一直想抹掉自然湧現的淚水，但眼淚就像是關不緊的水龍頭，只知道啪搭啪搭地掉。我的淚腺沒他這麼發達，不然還真想跟著他一起哭。

他說：我不想哭、我不想哭。

我抱著他，什麼話也說不出來，只是一直拍著他的背。直到掌心下的身體緩和顫抖，我才小聲地說：沒關係的。

為什麼不能哭呢？

只是「沒關係」這三個字，小白又開始瘋狂顫抖，眼淚再度落下。

那是我最徬徨的一夜。

綠燈了，小白看也沒看便邁開步伐，一個想闖紅燈的機車騎士緊急煞車，暴怒地對他吼：幹！會不會看路啊！死娘炮！

我抖了一下，腦袋一熱，差點想上前揪住那個人的衣領。但很快又想到我已經死了，我做不到。

我真恨我自己。

周遭的人都以奇怪的眼神看著吼叫的機車騎士，那人罵完比了根中指便油門一催，壓低車身蛇形左轉了。

幸好小白一點也不在意，不如說，他像失了神一樣，只知道一直前進。我在心裡安慰自己：至少他還會看紅綠燈。

我大膽許多，緊緊地跟在他後面。

他在一個公車站牌停下。

這是他唯一會搭的公車。這台公車會經過我們的公司，而且只有一個方向，所以就算迷路了也知道怎麼走回來。

那裡已經有一個推著買菜車的老婦人在等候，我仰起頭，打量起這個候車亭。上面多了很多我不認識的偶像明星，這似乎是個慶生的廣告，上頭有幾個皮膚很白、長得過分好看的年輕小伙子，旁邊還寫著我看不懂的異國文字。

這個世界變得真多。在我死後。

公車來了，比回憶中新了不少，看起來再也不像是搖搖晃晃、氣喘吁吁的怪物了。老婦人拖著車，在前門打開後吃力地上車，小白只是沉默地跟在後面。

我忽然很害怕。我已經死了，我還能繼續跟著他嗎？我在他的生命裡已經失去了物理的支點，不知道為什麼沒有消失的我，真的可以繼續愛著他嗎？

他在我們一起買的公寓裡面生活著，我雖然牙槽發酸，但卻希望裡面有另一個人陪著他，男人女人都好，只要能陪著他，告訴他流淚也沒關係就好。

我聽見嗶嗶嗶三聲：敬老卡上車。

既希望他還愛著我，也希望他已經忘了我。

猶豫了許久，公車發出噗噗的聲音，我還是在後門關上之前跳了上去。

大概是這份執念讓我死後依然徘徊在這座城市吧。

5.

我在最後一排看見小白。平日的公車人不多，大部分都是上了年紀的老者，這讓最後一排的小白格外顯眼。

雖然早就知道了，但我當走近的時，小白全然沒有反應這點還是讓我的心臟痛了一下。

「小白。」我輕輕地喚。

他只是聽著窗外，眼睛眨也不眨。

我在他旁邊坐下。我很喜歡看小白的側臉，現在的他也只露出一半的臉給我。我想去碰他的軟髮，但幾番糾結之後還是作罷。

「小白。」我又喚了一次，「你看起來瘦了很多。」

「……」

「不對，」我笑了出來，喉嚨湧上苦澀，故坐輕鬆地說：「是瘦太多了。我明明把你養胖的，你怎麼可以背叛我呢。」

「……」

「我沒辦法離開一定都是因為你。」我又說。

「……」

「……你要好好活著，我才能離開。」

小白連姿勢都沒有換，也沒有看向我。

我輕輕地說：「哭也沒關係喔。」

小白抽了一下鼻子，我為之振奮，但也只看見他狠狠地捏住鼻子，強行把眼淚逼回去。我失望地說：「哭又不會怎麼樣？我也會哭啊……」但我卻想不起來我上一次哭是什麼時候，唉，淚腺不發達就哄不了人了。

窗外的景色唰唰而過，有車子也有機車，每個人的速度都很快。我過馬路很魯莽，小白總會拉住我，撫著胸膛碎念：他們太快了！都不看紅綠燈！

黃燈就加速、紅燈就準備採油門，看見綠燈的行人得等一會才能前進，這似乎是這座城市不成文的規定。小白很不喜歡這樣，但又無可奈何。

小白只是一直盯著窗外，前面的老人一個個零星下車。離終點站很近了，所以車上越來越空蕩，最後只剩下我們，和一開始上車的老婦人。

「小白，小白。」我靠近他，將唇貼在他的臉頰，好像在親吻空氣。

「我已經死了，死掉的人是不可能復活的。」

小白吸了一下鼻子。

我低下頭，「我……」

此時車緩緩地停了下來，我的話沒有說完，前後門都打開了。司機從前面走來說：「終點站！終點站！」他看見坐在第一排的老婦人，於是爽朗地說：「阿婆，該下車囉！」

我鬆了一口氣，老婦人這次終於得到了幫助，年輕的司機嘿咻嘿咻地幫她搬著車子，還得一邊應付老婦人的相親推薦。

「啥乜？你的查某孫？無啦阿婆！我無意查埔啦！」（什麼？你的孫女？沒有啦阿婆，我喜歡男生啦！）

老婦人扯著嗓子尖叫：「么——壽喔——」

年輕的司機似乎早就習慣，竟然還哈哈大笑，繼續嘿咻嘿咻地幫她搬下車，絲毫不在意老婦人碎念的「真價毋通」。

小白則選擇沉默地從後門下車，我不想成為留在公車上的地縛靈，只得三步併作兩步跟著小白下去。我踏在地面的瞬間，後面便傳來車門關上的氣聲。

彷彿嘆息。

我鬆了一口氣，看見小白正往方才公車前來的反方向走。

小白常常坐過頭，所以總會謹記終點站的位置，下車之後便往回走。我則會從另一頭走來接他，如此一來我們便會在中途碰面，最後順勢一起回家。

小白走得很慢，我終於可以與他並肩而行。

「小白，這就是你坐過頭會走的路嗎？」我張望著，「沒想到這裡還有花店。」我看見門口擺著百合花，小白停頓了幾分鐘，但在店員出來之前便離開了。

我想到方才路口旁的百合花，「因為我很喜歡百合的關係嗎？」

小白當然不會回答我，繼續死氣沉沉地前進。途中差點和一個高中男生撞到，後者戴著耳機，搖頭晃腦地聽著音樂。

小白沒有閃的意思，幸好那個高中男生聽到激動處時自己往旁邊跳了一下，兩個人才勉強擦肩而過。

我心急地喊：「你要再更注意一點啊，小白！」他這麼纖細，被年輕氣盛的高中男生撞一下，沒骨折也骨裂了。

小白還是沒有回應。

我們走回了剛才的路口，馬路對面是有點泛黃的百合花，正孤零零地躺在地上。小白看著小紅人，然後又低下頭。

我想起來了，我就是在這個路口死的。那個時候我從另一頭走來，想著去接又坐過頭的小白。天色漸晚的緣故，甫一綠燈我便踏出腳步，被闖紅燈的機車迎面撞飛出去。然後好死不死，被同樣綠燈的汽車輾過，當場死亡。

低下頭，我看見身上穿的西裝，是藏青色的，我從來沒有見過這套，大概是死後小白特地為我訂做的，我不知道他是以怎樣的心情看著我穿上這身化為灰燼。

我死得時候大概很難看，四肢扭曲，顱骨破碎，希望小白只記得我生前帥氣瀟灑的樣子。

綠燈了，小白直直地看著前方，沒有多等便踏了出去。我在心裡祈禱，幸好這次沒有機車亂入，小白平安無事地到了擺著百合花了路口。

他在我的眼前單膝跪了下來，眼睛死死地盯著那朵快要枯萎的花，看起來太難受了，好像那裡躺的不是紀念的花，而是我生前的碎骨。

我的心被揪住，四方拉扯，好像快要破碎。但同時，伴隨痛苦而來的又是苦澀的甜蜜，我非常羞愧。

突然，臉頰感受到溫熱，麻癢隨之而來。

我嚇了一跳，抹了一把，竟然眼淚是從我臉上滑落的。

對不起。我哽咽：「對不起，小白……為什麼是我……為什麼……」

小白低下頭，手指緊握，渾身發抖。

為什麼是我死掉。為什麼我得留下小白。為什麼我無法守護他一輩子。為什麼、為什麼？

遠遠地有兩個女人靠近，其中一個推著嬰兒車，裡面的嬰兒看起來剛出生沒多久，只是睡覺便能長大，即使在吵雜的馬路旁也睡得香甜。

他們向小白走近，後者的視線不由自主地被裡面的小孩吸引。

今天好熱啊。

欸，是紅燈！其中一個女性拉了一下。

唉呀，我沒有注意到。

小心點。

好啦。

「咦。」推著嬰兒車的女性低下頭，眼睛正好和半跪在地上的小白對上。

「怎麼了？」另一名女性問。

我很緊張，想要解釋：他不是怪人，也不是壞人。他只是、他只是……

他只是一個受傷的人。一個寂寞的人。

多希望這個世界能夠溫柔地對待他。他愛哭但總是憋著，他喜歡花但只懂得隱藏。他喜歡甜食，但不會明說。

他愛我，但我卻離他而去。

「百合要謝了呢。」

「好像擺了很久。」

推著嬰兒車的女性將頭髮繞到耳後，另一名女性非常自然地接過嬰兒車，確定孩子還睡得安穩後便放下心來。那名女性蹲了下來，幾乎與小白鼻子貼著鼻子。

我很錯愕，因為她的瞳孔並沒有聚焦在小白臉上。

不。我想。不。心如刀割，好像又重新經歷被機車撞飛、再被汽車四分五裂的痛楚。

她伸出了手，穿過了小白的臉，我看見他瞪大的眼珠與女子的手臂融合，震驚因此顯得詭異又可笑。

「已經五年了。」她感嘆，「五年來，每個月的今天這裡都會擺上一支百合。」

「為什麼今天沒有呢？」

「不知道。」

她撿起地上的百合，溫柔地握住。

大概是已經忘記了吧。她說。

另一位女性回應：如果是的話，那真是太好了。

綠燈了，談話越來越輕，推著嬰兒車的她們等了又等才敢慢慢地通過路口，走的途中還左右張望，深怕飛來橫禍會染指她們的小心守護的幸福。

我看著她們離去的背影，在我眼裡，她們看起來就只是一個再普通不過的家庭。

我已經死掉了。我原本和小白也會有這樣的幸福。

我收回視線，看見小白吃驚的臉。他伸出手摸了摸被女人穿過的臉、身體，站了起來，不可思議地看著掌心的紋路。

「小白。」

意識到的他終於聽見了我的聲音。抬起了頭，他愣了一秒，然後露出近乎瘋狂的表情，如果可以，他大概會扯著髮絲尖叫。小白退了一步，但又前進了兩步，嘴巴張開，但叫不出來。

「為什麼……」他問，腳抖得走不了路，費了好大的勁才從喉嚨擠出聲音：「為什麼……你、你……」

「你已經死了。」我說，眼淚流了下來。

過了好幾秒，那個總是忍住眼淚的男人終於哭了出來。他用手背抹了眼淚，又用掌心抹掉鼻涕，淚如雨下，肩膀一抽一抽。

我張開手，他慢慢地靠近，緩緩地將臉埋進他為我訂製的西裝。抽氣聲很濕潤，他好像是水做的，開始哭起來就停不下來了，我總覺得他會哭著哭著就化為一灘水。

「我……我好想你……」他揪住我的外套，我只能盡力環住他的腰。

「我也是。」

「……我一直……一直好想見到你……」

「我知道。」

「五年太久了……」

「嗯。」

小白哭得像是個孩子：「我真的不行了……好寂寞、好寂寞……」他啜泣道，「我真的好寂寞……」

對了，我的母親在我們大學剛畢業沒多久就去世了。我的喉結滾動，小白在這五年一直都這麼孤獨嗎？孤零零的，獨自一人。

一切發生得太突然，一個再平常不過的傍晚、我再平常不過地去接迷糊的小白。回過神的時候，我已經呆呆地站在旁邊，看著車子底下的斷肢。

那是我的手。

我死了。死掉的我就躺在那裡，動也不動。

小白一直哭，過了很久，聲音被擠壓得很細、略微扭曲，很尖。他說：「對不起……」

對不起。對不起。做了無可挽回的事。因為真的、真的，真的好寂寞、好痛苦。彷彿只有自己一個人活在這個世界上，每分每秒、睜開眼睛，都是一場新的凌遲。

我的淚水徹底潰堤，緊緊地抱著他，大掌按住他的後腦杓。

「死掉你的並沒有錯。」我說。我親吻他的腦袋，額頭，眉心，咬了一口臉頰上的痣，他小巧的鼻子，紅腫的眼皮，還有喃喃著我的名字的唇。

「我真的、真的……真的好想見你……」小白含糊地說，聲音跟唾液、與失而復得混在一起，幾乎聽不清。

我擁有同樣的心情，所以也開口，但聲音卻空蕩蕩的，嘴巴好像只是擠出一口氣，唇無聲地一開一闔。

小白從我的懷中抬起頭，哭腫的雙眼此時因為後來綻放的笑容而瞇了起來，露出了堪稱傻氣的笑容，和我記憶中的他一模一樣。

我的話變得很輕，碎在空氣之中，和我們的靈魂一樣。

「我愛你。」我說。

（完）


End file.
